The road to freedom
by izukiout
Summary: Midoriya Izuku feels like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, he wants to stop a running horse he can't see. Hanta doubts everything he hears, and Denki keeps his head high, he dare not look back. Eijirou wants to help an old friend. Katsuki just follows orders. Tenya doesn't question what is right and what is wrong. Ochaco has lost her voice. Kyouka is thirsty for


Here's a BNHA Fantasy AU fanfic, because I can!

* * *

"Ah, where did I put it?" Hirohito's hands dived into every pocket, the right one rising up from a particular one, holding a scribbled piece of paper. "Here! Take this." He leaned in, handing it to Hisashi as though it felt burning hot in his palm.

"What is it?"

"It was given to me by a soldier from the East. You have my word, I haven't read it; I was told to only give it to you, for if I was to read it, I'd get in great trouble."

"I see."

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Hirohito stood, pushing the wooden chair he'd been sitting on back under the table. "I have some other business to attend to, therefore…"

"Very well, you may go. And, thank you." He hid the paper inside his bag.

"No need." And with that, he left, just as suddenly as he had come.

Hisashi finished his dinner and walked his way back home. He arrived, and didn't spend much time greeting his loved ones as used to; he raced into his office and shut himself in it for the rest of the night.

Even though Inko warned him once more that night not to get involved in his father's business, Izuku waited for his chance to find out what his father was working on, to come.

The next morning, his father had, as usual, gone to work early in the morning, and his mother just happened to be at the market. The opportunity was perfect. He sneaked into his father's office, with a little help from the spare key, and didn't waste any time. "What is this?"

On the desk lied two papers, an open notebook, and a map. Sparing a short glance at the map, he focused on the papers. And since muttering seemed to be his very favorite thing to do, he read the words out loud, without even realizing it.

"_Mother,"_ he read on the first note, "_I know this might be hard to believe, yet I have no choice but to confess. My prayers proved themselves useless to me, for he still stands, alive and breathing, and the rest of us still wake and fall asleep to the smell of blood and death. I've made up my mind, mother. There's no turning back now. I will murder the king, even if it's the last thing I'll do."_

He gulped. He knew there were many wanting the king dead, but he'd never read something like this. Before that, all there was were rumors.

He went on to the second paper, this one was scribbled and torn at the edges, in contrast to the previous one, who looked almost untouched.

"_Dear Hisashi, I don't have much time, and I'm also afraid I won't live long enough to give this information to you, in person. In case you don't remember, I still am at my homeland, Anato. I dared to eavesdrop on a conversation between the prince and a noble. The king himself had said he was desperate for land, I heard the prince say, and the only option is to conquer Vora, your home, Hisashi! Your king must be informed of this immediately. I know little to nothing of what's happening to your kingdom, yet I'm afraid I can't do otherwise. I must ask you to deliver this message to him. I'm counting on you, my old friend. Acha."_

The boy dared not speak. The kingdom of Anato was not one to take for granted; its ruler wasn't famous for being a coward. "This is too much." With what had been happening the past few months in Vora, if getting attacked really was to happen, it would be the last blow.

Unfocused eyes landed on the last paper. He noticed it didn't look like any of the other two. Still attached to the notebook, the handwriting was one he recognized. It was his father's, though it seemed messy.

"_As much as I understand why there are some who wish he'd disappear from the face of earth, the king mustn't die. If he were to die, he'd take all of us with him, for I'm afraid he's the only obstacle to Nagai's wish to conquer our homes. If anyone knew I had read such letter from a traitor and was on speaking terms with anyone from Anato, I'd get arrested, maybe even sentenced to death."_

His trembling hands let go of the notebook, and the door burst open, startling him. "Izuku!" The man shouted.

"Father! Wait, what are you doing?" All he could do was watch as his father teared the map and the papers he'd just read into pieces, shoving them under the carpet.

"We don't have much time. Izuku, listen to me." He grabbed his son's shoulders and said, "I don't know what you've read of this and what you have not, but you will speak nothing of this; you know nothing of this."

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he could look nowhere else but his father's dark brown ones. "What's going on?"

"I don't have much time—"

"_Hisashi!"_ They heard the mother shout from downstairs.

"Forgive me." Hands took him away, and he was behind bars the next time Izuku saw him.

Thus, Izuku's journey begun.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter, thank you so much for reading! uwu


End file.
